1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for backlighting a microtomy specimen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is desired to slice thin or very thin sections of a specimen that specimen is embedded within a mass of embedding medium to form a specimen block. Typically, the block takes either a substantially cylindrical or a rectangular flattened form. The specimen block, however configured, is mounted by a specimen holder carried at the outboard end of a pivotally movable cutting arm of a microtome. Pivotal movement of the microtome arm followed by an axial advance thereof moves the specimen block with respect to a cutting blade and results in the production of thin or very thin sections of the specimen.
In order to assist the microtome operator during the cutting of the sections it is desirable to illuminate the specimen embedded within the block from the rear thereof. A commercially available microtome instrument manufactured and sold by C. Reichert Optische Werke, A.G., as the "Ultracut" accomplishes this purpose by the provision of a lamp bulb in a recess formed in the specimen arm immediately behind the specimen block. Light from the lamp backlights the specimen, thereby assisting the operator during the cutting of the same.
However, since the source of illumination in the commercially available instrument is separated from the specimen by the body of the specimen block the full advantage potentially afforded by the backlighting of the specimen is not attained. Additionally, the source is close enough to the block to act as a heat source which could potentially adversely affect the specimen block.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, it is believed desirable to provide an arrangement for mounting a specimen block to a microtome which more efficiently backlights the specimen. It is believed to be further advantageous to provide a specimen block which is adapted to utilize fiber optic media in order to transmit light to backlight the specimen. Such an arrangement has the beneficial result of permitting the source of illumination to be removed to a point remote from the specimen block, thereby avoiding any potential adverse effects due to heating of the specimen.